livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Weel Naxel (jkason)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Oracle Level: 8 Experience: 34,000 XP (50,000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common (Low Landellian), Northern Isle, Aquan, Auran, Ignan, Terran, Abyssal, Celestial, Infernal, Sylvan Deity: Farino(?) / "the jibber jabbers" First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities STR: 19 +4 (13 pts)** DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (-2 pts)* CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts)* * +2 Racial ** +1 lvl 4 & 8 Current Location XXXXX Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 66 = +CON(8) +8 (Toughness) (Oracle) AC: 11 = +1 DEX +0 Armor AC Touch: 11 = +1 DEX AC Flatfooted: 10 = +0 Armor INIT: +01 = DEX BAB: +06 = Oracle CMB: +10 = BAB +4 STR Trip CMB: +14 = BAB +4 STR +4 Feats CMD: 21 = +6 BAB +4 STR +1 DEX Bull Rush CMD: 25 = +6 BAB +4 STR +1 DEX +4 Revelation Trip CMD: 29 = +6 BAB +4 STR +1 DEX +4 Revelation +2 Feat Fortitude: +03 = Oracle +1 CON Reflex: +04 = Oracle +2 DEX Will: +06 = Oracle +0 WIS Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 13 vs. evil descriptor / evil outsiders Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 1: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features • Favored Class: Oracle (+1/2 effective level revelation) * Stone Stability x4 * Crystal Sight x4 • Racial Abilities: +2 WIS, +2 CHA • Spell-Like Ability: Daylight 1/day (character level = caster level) • Normal Speed: Base speed of 30 feet. • Darkvision: 60' • Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan available as bonus • Exalted Resistance: 5 + Character level SR vs. spells / SLA with evil descriptor and all spells / SLA of evil outsiders (replaces Celestial Resistance) • Scion of Humanity: Counts as an outsider (native) and a humanoid (human) for any effect related to race, including feat prereq and spell effects. Pass for human without using the Disguise skill. (Replaces Celestial auto-language and alters the native subtype). • Truespeaker: +2 Linguistics and Sense Motive, learn 2 languages per Ling rank (replaces Skilled) Class Features Oracle • Weapon Proficiency: Simple weapons • Armor Proficiency: Light & Medium armor, non-tower shields • Spells: Spontaneous Divine Caster. Known: Orisons: 8, 1st: 5, 2nd: 3, 3rd: 2, 4th: 1 • Cure Spells: Add Cure spells to spells known • Mystery (Stone): Skills: Appraise, Climb, Intimidate, Survival Bonus Spells: Magic Stone (2nd) Stone Call (4th) Meld into stone (6th) Wall of stone (8th) Stone Stability (Ex) (1st, EL 10): +4 CMD vs bull rush/trip. Improved Trip @ 5th Greater Trip @ 10. ''Crystal Sight (Ex) ''(3rd, EL 10): See through 1 ft / level of stone, earth, sand See through 1/12th that thickness of metal Use level rounds / day ''Earth Glide (Su) ''(7th): Free Action to activate Uses base land speed 1 minute per day per level (8) Bring additional creatures for equal minute cost •Oracle's Curse: Haunted Retrieving Stored item takes at least a Standard Action Dropped items land 10 feet away (1st): Add Mage Hand and Ghost Sound to spells known (5th): Add Levitate and Minor Image to spells known Feats • Toughness (1st level): +1 HP per HD • Power Attack (3rd level): -2 melee attack for +4 melee damage (@ +4 bab) • Combat Reflexes (5th level): Additional AoO per round = Dex bonus • Improved Trip (Revelation bonus): +2 CMB & CMD trip. Does not provoke. • Greater Trip (Revelation bonus): +2 CMB trip (stacks). Gain AoO on successful trip • Stand Still (7th level): Use Combat Maneuver for AoO provoked by movement. Success = target's movement halted for round. Traits • Dangerously Curious: +1 UMD and add to class skills • Capable (Disable Device): +1 DD and add to class skills Skills Skill Points: 32 = (4) (Oracle 8) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 * 0 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb 4 0 * 4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 * 3 +0 Disable Device 13 8 3 1 -0 +1 Trait Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 0 0 * 0 +0 Intimidate 3 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 10 8 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 0 +0 Linguistics 06 4 0 0 +2 Truespeaker Perception 04 4 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 * 0 +2 Truespeaker Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 * 0 +0 Swim 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 15 8 3 3 +1 Trait * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) Concentration checks = +11 level (08) + CHA (03) Orisons= * DC 13 * Usage: Unlimited • Create Water • Detect Magic • Detect Poison • Ghost Sound (curse) • Mage Hand (curse) • Mending • Purify Food and Drink • Read Magic • Spark • Stabilize |-|Level 01= * DC 14 * Usage: 7/day • Cure Light Wounds (Cure Oracle) • Divine Favor • Liberating Command • Magic Stone (Mystery) • Protection from Evil • Shield of Faith • Sun Metal |-|Level 02= * DC 15 * Usage: 7/day • Align Weapon • Cure Moderate Wounds (Cure Oracle) • Grace • Silence • Stone Call (Mystery) |-|Level 03= * DC 16 * Usage: 6/day • Archon's Aura • Cure Serious Wounds (Cure Oracle) • Meld into Stone (Mystery) • Stone Shape |-|Level 04= * DC 17 * Usage: 3/day • Blessing of Fervor • Cure Critical Wounds (Cure Oracle) • Wall of Stone (Mystery) |-|Level 05= * DC 19 * Usage: 0/day |-|Level 06= * DC 20 * Usage: 0/day Magic Item Slots Armor: Belts: Body: Chest: Eyes: Feet: Hands: Head: Headband: Neck: Ring 1: Ring 2: Shield: Shoulders: Wrist: Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money (8th lvl): 33,000 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 33,000 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character